The Big 8's Truth or Dare
by snowflake818
Summary: It's soon to be summer break on campus, and the Big 8 need a fun hangout to relieve the stress of final exams and the end of Junior year. Their idea... truth or dare. (Mostly Jelsa but other ships included)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a two-shot. Hope you like. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hangout

"Damn, that math exam was killer. I'll be glad if I even passed" Said Rapunzel. "What did you think Els?"

"I don't know, I thought it was okay," Elsa responded.

"Well we're not all geniuses like you, Snowflake," Jack added in with a smirk on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?" Elsa rolled her eyes, "And maybe you would've found the exam easy too if you actually studied, _Jack_."

The two were known for their constant bickering and it annoyed the rest of the group, Kristoff, Anna, Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, and Rapunzel, but they all looked past it and knew better than to get in the middle of one of their fights.

"Okay..." Anna started awkwardly, "How about we all calm down and find something fun to do? You know, to get our mind off of these stupid exams." The tension was still high and Jack and Elsa seemed to be frozen in place, giving each other endless death glares. "Elsa he ain't worth the time," Merida said, obviously annoyed with this being their third quarrel today.

Elsa, without looking away from Jack, responded, "You're right Mer, but it still doesn't take away the urge to fre-" "Freaking punch him!" Anna cut her off giving her a look that said without saying, _Are you forgetting it's a secret?_

"Right back at ya, Snowflake," Jack winked at her and Elsa groaned in frustration.

"As much as I'd like to see ye both get punched in the face..." Merida began, "-You will do no such thing." Finished Rapunzel firmly.

The five continued to aimlessly walk around campus until Flynn came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Flynn," started Punzie, "You're all out of breath, are you okay?"

Flynn, still panting nodded. "I am, but Hiccup is not. He's having an anxiety attack over the exam we just came from. He's going on and on about how he knows exactly what question he got wrong. Kristoff's with him now, but he really needs a good distraction."

An imaginary lightbulb seemed to light up above Anna's head, "We were just talking about doing something. Why don't we meet in Elsa's dorm and find something fun to do?" A confused look spread across Elsa's face, "Why my dorm?"

"Because, Lassie, even a fool could figure it out," said Merida, "First of all, ye dorm's the closest. Ain't nobody wanna walk all the way up to my dorm! Second of all, ye's the biggest. In hindsight of course; because ya don't share with anybody. And last, ye dorm is probably the only one that's clean enough to see the floor." Everyone nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"Fine," agreed Elsa. "Flynn, text Kristoff and Hic to meet us up in my dorm and we'll all do something fun." she smiled.

* * *

Five minutes later, the six were sitting in Elsa's dorm waiting for Hiccup and Kristoff to arrive. And of course, another fight between Jack and Elsa had started.

"All I'm saying Els, is if you _actually_ had a life, like I do, it would be a lot harder to maintain a reputation _and_ study for exams well enough to receive an A on everything."

"Jackson Overland Frost! One more comment and I swear you're dead!"

Jack chuckled at her distress and shook his head. Anna broke the argument by rambling on about random things as usual, with everyone barely listening, nodding their heads every now and then. The only one who seemed remotely interested was Punzie, and that was because she and Anna were practically the same person. Elsa swore it was Anna and Rapunzel that were sisters, not her and Anna.

As the minutes passed, the Sun coming through the window seemed to grow even hotter. "Damn, it's so hot in here! Someone turn on the AC!" Jack was practically panting at the same time as Elsa started to fan herself. "You and Elsa overreact so much about the heat. It's not even that hot right now!" Exclaimed Rapunzel. "The air conditioning on this wing of the dorms broke last Friday," said Elsa, answering Jack, "I've been miserable." Jack groaned out of annoyance. "I'm not dealing with this heat," And with that, he whipped off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. "Really Jack?" said Elsa. "What are you gonna do about it, Snowflake?" Elsa groaned, rolled her eyes, and turned away. _That fricken Snowflake nickname,_ she thought.

Finally, footsteps were heard right outside the door. "You don't understand Kristoff! I knew the answer, I knew it!" The group heard Hiccup exclaim. "Yeah, gotcha buddy," Kristoff said clearly angry that Flynn left him to deal with Hiccup. "C'mon, the group is waiting. Hey Els, hey everyone" Everyone waved at the boys as Kristoff sat down next to Anna and placed a kiss on her cheek, and Hiccup sat on his other side.

"So now that we're all here, what do you suppose we should do?" asked Jack, getting a shrug from Elsa, and a hyper Anna across the room. "Ooh, Ooh! I have an idea, " She was literally about to fall through the floor with all the bouncing around she was doing. "Let's play truth or dare!" Rapunzel gasped in agreement with a smile and everyone else looked slightly hesitant.

"I don't know Anna," said Elsa.

"What, are you afraid, Snowflake?" Jack had a smirk on his face. "Are you a chicken?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. She paused and closed her mouth for a second, before saying, "Fine. We can play."

"YAYYY!" Shrieked Anna and Punzie.

"I'll start!" said Punzie. "Umm, Hiccup truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of the four, very beautiful might I add, girls in this room, which do you think is the prettiest?"

Hiccups eyes popped out and his face turned red. He looked down and mumbled very quietly, "Merida."

"What was that pal, I couldn't hear you?" Said Flynn.

This time he spoke a little louder, "Merida." His face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Sorry buddy, I still can't hear you," Jack chimed in with his signature smirk.

"I SAID MERIDA GOSH DANG!" Hiccup practically screamed, shocking everyone. His face was even redder than before and he looked down into his lap again. Merida avoided eye contact with anyone.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Anna said in a bubbly manner.

"What was the real reason you and Hans broke up?"

"He was a jerk and I liked, I mean like, I mean.. still like someone else."

"Damn, now I'm curious," said Hiccup.

Anna shrugged before she scanned the room with her eyes, looking for a target. Her eyes stopped on Rapunzel.

"Truth or dare Punzie?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to grab two frying pans, run down the hall, bang the pans over and over and yell for people to wake up."

"Anna, it's 2 in the afternoon. Everyone is already awake," said Punzie. Anna shrugged and left a moment of silence before Punzie gave in, grabbed two pans from the mini kitchen in Elsa's dorm, and ran out into the hallway to fulfill the dare.

The group could hear Rapunzel even when she was all the way down on the other side of the hall. Following her little act, came a chorus of 'shut up's. Punzie came skipping into the dorm and took her place on the floor next to Elsa, a little out of breath.

"Okay! Jack, truth or dare?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he said.

"No I guess not," said Rapunzel. "Okay Jack, I dare you to make out with Elsa." She said it oh so confidently with her head held high and a smirk on her face, earning a giggle from Anna, a snort from Merida, and a snicker from Flynn.

The smirk that was once on Jack's face turned to a frown in an instant. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Punzie.

Jack seemed to be at a loss for words. "Punz, don't I get a say in this?" said Elsa. "Elsa, is it okay if Jack makes out with you for the dare?" asked Rapunzel. "No!" Elsa said, in a voice that hinted Rapunzel should have already known the answer. "Then no, you do not get a say. See this is why I didn't ask you to begin with because you're no fun." Rapunzel earned a laugh out of the whole group for this one. That is, except for Jack and Elsa, who were just trying to keep their lunch down.

"F-fine." Jack stuttered, getting up from his spot across from Elsa. He walked towards her and sat directly in front of her. Elsa was in complete shock she couldn't even muster a no. Jack looked down into Elsa's pleading eyes for what seemed forever.

"You gonna kiss her or are _you_ the chicken Jack?" said Kristoff.

"Please, no." Elsa prayed silently returning Jack's stare directly in the eyes.

Jack, ignoring the comments that were arising of him being a chicken, put his index finger under Elsa's chin and tilted her head up. He paused for a moment, not taking his eyes off of hers. He swiftly used his finger to drag Elsa's head towards him all the while leaning his own head in.

And just like that, their lips touched. And for some reason, neither Jack nor Elsa seemed to mind it. Jack's frown turned into a smirk against Elsa's lips as he moved his in unison with hers. Elsa was actually smiling, laughing almost!

Minutes had gone by and the two were still going. "Okay you guys can stop now," said Punzie. Elsa and Jack were either too busy to hear her, or just didn't care, because neither of them stopped. "Hellooooo?" Rapunzel tried again. This time Elsa responded by opening her eyes that seemed to have fallen closed and took her hands out from in Jack's hair and pushed against his chest to separate herself from him. Her face turned a scarlet color.

"Well then," said Anna whose face seemed completely blank, along with everyone else's.

"Um, my turn now right?" Said Jack sheepishly, trying to hide his own red complexion. "Merida truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jack smirked, "I dare you to tell us who has got your frizzy little redhead all frazzled."

"That's a truth disguised as a dare, lose ye turn," Merida responded earning laughs.

Jack's jaw dropped, "That's not- What the- Um. That's not in the rules."

"It is now. My turn," she said. "Kristoff truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which sister is your favorite; Anna or Elsa?"

"No offense Els, but Anna. I just know her better. You know, since we're together and everything," said Kristoff.

"None took," Elsa smiled at him.

"Rapunzel truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you and Anna really do the night you ditched the group last week?" Kristoff said all too knowingly.

"Um... we went to a bar," she said quietly.

"What?!" said Elsa, "Anna, you're not even legal age!"

"Yeah we know, but a friend of a friend hooked us up with some fake ID's and we didn't actually drink anything we just danced," said Anna.

"That's what a _prom_ is for," said Elsa, pretty annoyed at the moment. "Whatever, I give up with you two."

Punzie laughed. "Okay, Els, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm... I dare you to sit in Jack's lap for the rest of the game."

"Really Punzie, really? The kiss wasn't enough?" said Elsa.

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'.

"It's too hot in here for me to sit on someone Punz," Elsa pleaded.

"Too bad," She responded in a sing-song voice.

Elsa sighed and got up from where she was and walked across the room before plopping in Jack's lap. Elsa could feel Jack's bare top half, the toned abs and his prominent pectorals. Jack seemed to be without words as if signaling he gave up in fighting Punzie and Anna's attempts to make "Jelsa" a thing. The two had been going at it since freshman year, and Jack and Elsa's hatred for each other made the two girls ship them even more.

"Flynn, you've been awfully silent. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you figure out that you liked Rapunzel?" Elsa smirked. She heard a chuckle come from right next to her ear and felt it vibrate through her body.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, this little Lassie. I tell ya, she gotta knack for this thing," chimed Merida.

Rapunzel's face seemed to grow redder as Flynn managed to mutter, "The moment I saw her."

"Awwww! How sweet! Kristoff, you never say that to me!" Anna said.

Rapunzel, noticing Flynn's embarrassment placed a hand on his knee. Flynn gave her a weak smile.

"Merida, you know the deal," said Flynn.

"Truth."

"What are your thoughts on Hiccup calling you pretty?"

Merida thought for a second, blushing before a smirk appeared on her lips and she said, "I think he's pretty too."

Everyone burst out into laughter. Elsa could feel Jack's chest moving up and down as he laughed with the group. Somewhere during Merida's little joke, Jack's arms seemed to have wrapped themselves around Elsa's waist, neither of them noticing.

"Haha, very funny Mer," said Hiccup, who was obviously upset.

"Jack truth or dare?" Merida asked, ignoring Hiccup.

"Truth."

"Why do ye and Elsa hate each other?" Jack seemed startled by the question.

"Why do all of mine and Elsa's truths and dares involve each other?" Jack asked her.

"Hey, I already answered my truth. Your turn lass," Merida replied.

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Honestly, I don't remember. Do you Snowflake?" He looked down at her.

Ignoring the nickname, Elsa shook her head. "I know that you're an annoying jerk, but no, I have no idea why or how we started hating each other."

"Oh, I remember." piped Anna.

Everyone turned to face her, eager for an answer as to why Jack and Elsa had made their lives miserable by constantly arguing. "It was way back in like grammar school. We had a blizzard so school was canceled. Elsa and Jack, believe it or not, were best friends at the time."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Seriously"

"Wait, for real?"

Elsa looked up at Jack who was looking down at her, both confused. "We were best friends? I don't remember that," they said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes," said Anna, "Now may I continue? Good. Anyways, as she usually did on snow days, Elsa invited Jack over. Before Jack came, Elsa and I built a snowman, Olaf. He was a really good snowman. About ten minutes later, Jack showed up. He and Elsa started to have a snowball fight. Somewhere during the fight, Jack created a really big snowball using his magic to throw at Elsa, but he missed and hit the snowman instead. Olaf was killed. Elsa was so mad even though Jack offered to help her build a new one and from that day on, they were worst enemies. The end."

Everyone was silent.

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Merida. "I've been listening to the two of ye's nonstop bickerin' for almost 5 years because of a fricken snowman ye made when ye was a little tot?" At this point, Merida's voice had become really loud.

Jack and Elsa both seemed dazed. "Wow," said Elsa, "I always thought there was a legitimate reason for our hatred for each other." Jack nodded in agreement and tightened his grip on Elsa. "So does that mean you'll stop with the bickering and be friends and date and get married and have lots of kids and name one after me?" Rapunzel said hopefully. "Punz," said Flynn with a no-nonsense voice. "Fine. Will you guys stop fighting?"

Jack and Elsa looked at each other for what seemed forever, with the rest of the group waiting for an answer.

* * *

To Be Continued

That's it for this chapter. Do you think Elsa and Jack will finally stop fighting?


	2. Chapter 2: Slip Up

Chapter 2: Cat's Outta the Bag

 _"Fine. Will you guys stop fighting?"_

 _Jack and Elsa looked at each other for what seemed forever, with the rest of the group waiting for an answer._

* * *

"Helloooo? Waiting for an answer," Anna said, pulling the two out of their haze.

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Jack said, without looking away from Elsa, "Nope." Elsa turned her head to face the group and shrugged, "Doesn't seem right." "It's not us," Jack chimed before Elsa added, "Works better this way."

The rest of the group groaned and Merida face palmed making Jack and Elsa chuckle. While everyone was being too annoyed to notice, Jack rested his head on Elsa's shoulder, and she placed one of her hands on his leg. "Kristoff, truth or dare?" Elsa shuddered at the sound of Jack's voice, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… hmm, I can't think of anything, this never happens."

"Well it would be easier if you had a brain to think _with,_ " said Elsa earning a menacing glare from the boy behind her. She tilted her head back so that her lips were right next to his ear. She put her hand up to block anyone else from hearing what she whispered to Jack. Jack smirked before making eye contact with Kristoff, who gulped. Punzie and Anna looked at each other in confusion while Mer seemed to be praying that no one would die today.

Elsa dropped her head back down to its original position. Jack put his head on Elsa's shoulder again and said, "Alright, Kristoff, I dare you to challenge that frat boy Aladdin to a race; you and your reindeer thing on your sleigh, and him on his carpet." Kristoff rolled his eyes, "You two are sick," he said glaring at Jack and Elsa, "And the 'reindeers' names is Sven." This sent the group into a fit of laughter. Aladdin isn't exactly what you would call a good friend. He was always lying and cheating. The only time you could even think about trusting anything that came out of his mouth is when his girlfriend, Jasmine was with him. Elsa, who was close to Jasmine, said Jasmine could always catch him in a lie and set him straight.

Breaking Kristoff's glare, Flynn spoke up, "I'll go try to convince Aladdin to come over here so Kristoff can challenge him, seeing as he hates me the least. Other than Jack, but we all know he's a little too comfy over there to go get Aladdin." He smirked and both Jack and Elsa turned red as he quickly lifted his head from off her shoulders and she threw his hands off her waist. Flynn rolled his eyes, "C'mon Hic." Hiccup, who was invested in a conversation with Merida, groaned at Flynn, "Why do I have to come." "Because if Jasmine isn't there, I need a shield," said Flynn before he made a hand motion, circling his face, "This is my money maker. It's quite popular with the ladies and I don't intend on losing it." Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes before walking out the room with Flynn leading the way.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Hiccup and Flynn walked back into the dorm, with Jasmine and Aladdin following. Elsa quickly stood up from Jack's lap and made her way over to Jasmine to greet her friend. "So what's this about a truth or dare game, I hear?" asked Aladdin. Kristoff stood up, wiping his hands on his pants and letting out a breath. "Hey Aladdin, I was wondering if you wanted to race, me with Sven, and you with your flying carpet?" Aladdin chuckled, "I'd love to but not today. _SOMEBODY,_ " he said a little louder than before, looking at Jasmine. "Just had to spill there Starbuck's on it yesterday." Jasmine giggled, "It's not my fault that we made a sudden halt because you don't know how to drive a carpet." Everyone laughed and Aladdin looked like he was going to explode. "Since you guys are already here, and we can't do the dare, why don't you play with us?" Aladdin and Jasmine agreed sitting on the floor with the rest of the group. Elsa returned to her spot on Jack's lap, surprisingly, without having to be told to.

Jasmine gave Anna a questioning look at Jack and Elsa before turning her head to Anna and whispering, "Do I wanna know why the two people who hate each other more than anything are all cuddled up together?" Anna laughed, "Long story. We're still trying to make Jelsa happen. We dared them." Jasmine made an "Ah" noise but was still quite surprised by how easily the two rivals were going along with it.

"Okay, Aladdin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so afraid of Jasmine?"

"Uh maybe because she has a freakin' tiger that does whatever she says?" Aladdin said sarcastically and Jasmine laughed.

Aladdin rolled his eyes, "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Um, that's hard. I don't want to do a dare because you might make me do something mean or bad or I might get in trouble. And I don't want to do a truth because I don't want to embarrass myself. I have a lot of secrets and I don't want people to know. One time, I was-" "ANNA!" Kristoff screamed in frustration. "Just pick."

Anna glared at him. "Truth."

"What's this big secret of Elsa's that you and her are always talking about?"

 _I should've known he would try something,_ Elsa thought. She looked over worriedly at Anna whose face was blank and pale.

"Um- we don't have a secret," Anna tried.

Aladdin shook his head before Flynn butted in, "No, I've heard you guys on numerous occasions talking about this secret." On her shoulder, Elsa could feel Jack nodding his head in agreement and coming from the group was a chorus of yeahs.

Anna hesitated for a moment, "Alright I give in." And with that, she took her shirt off.

"Um- Anna," Punzie started, "We're not playing the strip version right now."

Anna's lips made an O-shape as she quickly slid her shirt back on. "Don't worry Anna, I'll accept that as your truth," said Aladdin, earning a slap from Jasmine and a glare from Kristoff.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hope You Liked This Chapter!

There's only going to be a few more chapters, I don't want to drag this story out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse

Chapter 3: The Curse

"Well, as much fun as this is," Punzie stopped mid-sentence to yawn, "It's getting late and I have some studying to do before my final exam tomorrow.

"Yeah, I think we should call it quits for today," Kristoff agreed, Anna nodded.

"Wait, does that mean that we're done playing?" Elsa asked with slight excitement.

"Yes, Lassie, were ye not just listening?" Merida questioned.

"Oh thank God!" And with that, she quickly stood up off of Jack's lap. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

Anna yawned. "Alright, I think I'm gonna walk this one back to her room. Bye guys," Kristoff said and Anna lazily waved to everyone as they headed out the door with Jasmine and Aladdin not too far behind. "Bye Els, bye everyone!" Jasmine called before disappearing behind the door.

Punzie had fallen asleep on Flynn's shoulder. "This would be the third time I've had to carry her to her dorm," Flynn groaned before sweeping her up bridal style. "Bye," he whispered.

Merida, to Hiccup's spite, was still as full of energy as ever.

"C'mon Hic, put a little 'oomph' into your step," she rolled her eyes to find Hiccup stumbling sleepily to the door. She grabbed his hand and led him out. Jack and Elsa could hear her talking all the way down the hall, "OMG! Let's go play one-on-one flag football!" They laughed, knowing that Hiccup was internally groaning at Merida's request.

Elsa was leaning against her bed, watching as Jack pulled on his shirt, his hair getting disheveled more than it already was. Once his shirt was on, he smirked at Elsa, "You know, we have the court in our favor here?" he says.

Elsa laughed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He walked over to her, standing directly in front, never losing eye contact. "They think we hate each other and that there is no way that we will ever forgive each other."

Elsa, catching onto what he was saying, said hesitantly, "Jack?"

"We could easily be friends without them knowing and still have the pleasure of ruining their days with our fights. We could play pranks and jokes and then laugh about it together behind their backs!" Jack's smirk grew double in size.

Elsa deviously smirked back and nodded, but then the smile left her face and was replaced with a frown. "You're really just ready to forgive me? I mean, we've done horrible things, said horrible things to each other. And let's be real here, we wouldn't have even hated each other if I wasn't such a petty kid!"

Jack laughed, "Do we have a deal?"

Elsa's smirk returned, "Yes."

* * *

The two's plan worked perfectly up until the last day of school. Merida overheard the two talking and laughing in Elsa's dorm when she stopped by to return a shirt she "borrowed." She reported it back to the rest of the group and outed the two. Instead of shrugging it off, the two went back to their old ways and argued the whole summer break about whose fault it was. The peace was broke and Jack and Elsa hated each other more than ever.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER: FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR

"Of course I got Ms. Potts," Anna said unhappily. "She talks the whole period about the lamest stuff!"

"Gee, I wonder how that feels," Kristoff rolled his eyes. The group had just met up outside the main school building and were now walking to the dorms after the end of their first day of school.

"At least you don't have Ms. Flora and Ms. Merriweather," said Elsa.

Jack nodded in agreement, "They literally argue about everything."

"Again," said Kristoff, "Wonder how that feels."

Rapunzel laughed, "Oh the irony of it all."

"I don't know, I had a pretty good day," said Hiccup. Everyone rolled their eyes at Hiccup's love of school. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What did I do?"

Merida patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Nothing." Hiccup's face went red. Oh yeah, they're a thing now.

"At least we all have lunch together," Elsa said.

"At least we all have lunch together," Jack mimicked.

"Jack will you quit that! You've been doing it since first period and I'm sick of it!" Elsa exclaimed in anger.

Jack laughed and Kristoff discretely whispered to the rest of the group, "How did _we_ get the misfortune of them having all of their classes together?"

"Okay…" said Anna, "Why don't we all go back to my dorm and finish that game of Truth or Dare?"

Everyone agreed and the group continued on their way to the dorms.

"NO JACK WE AREN'T PLAYING STRIP TRUTH OR DARE!" Elsa screamed Jack, standing up from her seat. "If you really want to see all that why don't you go find Tooth or someone!"

"Damn, calm down Snowflake, I was only kidding," Jack laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'll start, this fight is endin' now," said Merida.

"Punz, truth or dare, Lassie?"

"Ooh um truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Flynn."

"Oooh spicy," Jack smirked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Kristoff truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your thoughts on Hans?"

"He's an annoying jerk that Anna was _way_ too good for and I think he should be expelled," he answered matter of factly. Anna giggled, knowing that Kristoff was 100% serious about his answer.

"Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit your feelings towards Elsa."

Jack turned red and his face went blank.

"Wait, what?" Elsa was in a state of shock and confusion.

"Go ahead Jack, tell her what you told me over break."

Silence. No one dared say anything.

"Fine," said Jack angrily. "You wanna know what I feel? I feel that you, Elsa, are the most stuck up priss in the whole school," he was practically yelling at her, "you're annoying and you have an opinion about everything! I can barely stand to be in the same room as you!"

Elsa was shocked at his words. Kristoff whispered ever so silently to Anna, "That is the absolute opposite of what he said on break."

Elsa's face became angry, "You know what, Jack, I hate you! I hate everything about you!"

Anna whispered back to Kristoff, "That's the opposite of what she told me about him during breaking too."

" _Hate_ doesn't even begin to describe what I feel towards you!" Jack and Elsa were now standing in the middle of the room shouting back and forth right in each other's face.

Jack continued on his rant, "You think everybody loves you, Els, well here's the truth, everyone HATES you! You're secretive and distant and cold and everybody hates you!" he already knew he went too far, but he didn't stop, "You're worse than having a damn curse put on you! Everyone hates you!"

Elsa didn't have the strength to continue anymore. She shook her head, her eyes becoming kaleidoscopes. She refused to cry. Her hands flew up to the top of her head. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Elsa," Anna said softly, knowing something _very_ bad was about to happen.

Elsa's head continued to shake, "NO!" she yelled. Tears began to fall, "I can't do this anymore! IT HURTS!" She screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her hands flew down, and with them shards of sharp ice.

One flew directly at Jack who just barely managed to stop it with his magic. He was staring at Elsa in utter shock in confusion, as was the rest of the group.

She returned his stare with her wide eyes, the tears stopping, shocked by what she had done. She ran out of the room headed towards her own, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

* * *

Jack was frozen in place for minutes before yelling to Anna, "AREN'T YOU GUNNA GO TALK TO HER?!"

Anna shook her head and replied calmly, "She needs to be alone right now. That's how she copes."

Jack angrily shook his head at Anna, "Nobody should have to cope alone."

And with that, he flew out the window, leaving behind the rest of the group, who were still in shock. Anna knew she had explaining to do.

"I'll explain, but first we have to clean up these ice shards."

* * *

Elsa was back in her dorm, which was now half frozen over. She was pacing back in forth, her hands held tightly to her chest. She was in complete fear of herself. She stopped and looked up at the door, tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

To be continued.

Leave comments and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse Part 2

Chapter 4: The Curse Part 2

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

* * *

The voice startled Elsa and her eyes went wide. She turned around to see Jack standing in the center of her room, with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed together. He looked… hurt. Concerned even.

"Jack…"

"No, Els, why didn't you tell me?" Jack said, for once being serious.

"I didn't tell anyone. Anna only knows because she's my sister."

"Well, I'm not everyone! Don't even pretend it slipped your mind that I have magic too!" His voice was borderline angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Jack, we hated each other!"

"So what, Els? You really think I would care about that?!" Jack was practically screaming.

"Jack, you're not listening, I _hated_ you," Elsa's voice was growing louder too. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"I already know that! You're not listening, Elsa! I wouldn't have cared!" He was angry now at her stubbornness.

"No, Jack! You're not listening! I hated you!" Elsa choked out. "I didn't hate you because of that fricken snowman! I hated you because you could control it! I hated you because you could throw a snowball without creating an eternal winter!" She was going to say more but was cut off by her own sobs. Her knees were giving out.

Jack's expression lightened as he realized what she was saying. "You, you have magic! I have a curse. I have a curse and I can't control it!" She was going to fall, she had no more strength, she was giving up.

"I can't control it. I can't control it," Elsa repeated over and over between sobs, like a broken record. "I'm cursed and I can't control it." Her knees gave out and she started to fall. Jack ran over and caught her just in time, and held her up in a hugging position. A circle of ice dust rose around the two before falling slowly to the ground.

Jack led her over to sit on her bed. Once he had her sitting down, he tried to touch her again but Elsa turned away. "I don't want to hurt you! I'm not in control!"

"Elsa, you won't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Elsa," He tried to turn her head towards him but she refused. "Elsa!"

He turned her head again, this time with more strength and force. He stared into her teary eyes, "You, will not hurt me. I won't let you." She nodded, too weak to continue arguing.

Jack sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Elsa was hesitant, but after a few moments, she let her head rest on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, all this time, you hated me because you couldn't control what I could?" Jack asked softly. Elsa nodded into his shoulder and sniffled.

"I was jealous. At first, I liked that you had the same power as me. I thought we'd grow up and I'd be able to learn to control it too. But I never could, so it made me resent you."

Silence blanketed over the two again.

"Why did you hate me, Jack?"

He inhaled sharply and paused for a while before exhaling. "Because I loved you."

Elsa rose her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I was in love with you the day we met and I hated that you hated me. So I did what any angry and jealous teenage boy did. I was mean to you."

More silence.

"I loved you too," Elsa said quietly. "I just didn't know how to show you." Elsa paused again, "I didn't want to hurt you." Jack rocked her back in forth in his arms, his head resting on hers. He abruptly stopped.

"I could've helped you."

"I was afraid to ask. Afraid of what you would think, what you would say."

"I can _still_ help you."

"There's no point, it won't work." Jack pulled away from Elsa and took her hands, and led her off the bed into the middle of the room.

He made a snowflake in his hand. He held it for a minute before he closed his palm and reopened it showing the snowflake was gone. He looked back at Elsa, "Try."

Elsa tried to make a snowflake but instead, an icy blast of snow escaped her hand. She jumped back in fear.

"It's okay. Try again. Concentrate."

Elsa tried again. This time, she made a single snowflake. She smiled, but it soon turned into a frown when the snowflake broke into many snowflakes.

She looked up at Jack. He gave her a sad smile, "You'll get it. We'll just have to practice."

"C'mon, help me clean the room," Jack said, looking at the door and the ceiling that was frozen over and quickly spreading.

He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it very hesitantly. He looked her in the eyes, "Happy thoughts."

He turned his head straight and closed his eyes. He raised his hand to lift the snow. Elsa followed his lead. _Happy thoughts_. She thought about when she and Anna went ice skating. She thought about when they had made Olaf. She laughed. She thought about Jack. She thought about the snowball fights they had, and the hot chocolates they used to share. She thought about him, and his crooked smile.

She opened her eyes and lifted her hand. To her surprise, the snow lifted off the walls and gathered together to form one giant snowflake above the two of them.

Synchronized, Jack and Elsa both moved their hand out, away from them, and the snowflake disintegrated above them. Elsa smiled and let out a small laugh before letting her head fall down and her lips return to their frowned posture.

"Let yourself be happy, Els, you just cleaned up your snow. Small victories."

Elsa nodded her head but kept her head down.

Jack stuck his index finger under her chin, pulling her head up or his eyes to meet hers. "You are _not_ a curse," he said softly. "And you are not cursed. You, Elsa, have a gift."

Jack wiped away the tears that had frozen against her cold complexion with his thumb, his eyes taking in her whole face; her eyes never leaving his. He brought his head down, right in front of hers, and stared at her. He smiled and moved his head to the left of her face and whispered in right beside her ear, "I do _still_ love you, Snowflake."

He moved his head away from hers, and his hand resting on her shoulder trailed down her arm before intertwining with her hand for a moment. It soon ended when Jack started to walk away, heading for the window, and letting her hand drop from his.

Elsa watched him fly out the window, leaving it open in his careless way. And for the first time in forever, Elsa could care less that Jack used the nickname he gave her. She actually kind of liked it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please comment reviews and suggestions.

Kisses 3


	5. Chapter 5: Out of It

Chapter 5: Out of It

" _I do still love you, Snowflake."_

 _Elsa watched him fly out the window, leaving it open in his careless way. And for the first time in forever, Elsa could care less that Jack used the nickname he gave her. She actually kind of liked it._

* * *

Jack had made his way back to Anna's dorm knowing very well that the group would still be there and so would all the snow Elsa had left behind.

He walked into Anna's dorm and was greeted by the curious eyes of everyone.

"I figured you guys could use some help," Jack chuckled. "Trying to remove that ice and snow by hand is no use."

Without waiting for a response, Jack lifted all of the snow and ice and melted it. Everyone was still looking at him with their curious eyes when he finished.

"So… how's Elsa?" asked Anna. The concern and hesitation were both very present in her speaking.

Jack sucked in a deep breath, "How should I know?"

"I don't know. Do you know where she is?"

Jack shook his head, "Why do you expect me out of all people to know these things?" Anger was slightly present in his voice.

"Calm down I'm not accusing you of anything. I guess… I just thought… when you stormed out earlier I thought you went to check on Elsa." Anna said quietly.

"No I just went out and flew around campus for a while," he said. Technically, he wasn't lying. He did fly around campus, on his way to and from Elsa's that is.

Anna nodded her head, "Thank you for helping us." She smiled.

"No problem."

"I should probably go see if Elsa's cooled down… I mean warmed up… I mean is feeling better now. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Anna said heading for the door.

Merida nodded, "See ye then, Lassie!" "And give Elsa a big hug for me!" Rapunzel chimed in.

Anna left the room, leaving the rest of the group. "I've got tons of homework so I think I'm gonna go," Kristoff said. "Oh me too!" said Flynn and with that, they got up from their spots and walked out of the dorm.

"I guess I should go too, to make sure they actually do their homework," Hiccup said with a laugh. He gave Merida a quick kiss before leaving Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida alone in the room.

"So now that Anna and the rest of the group are gone," started Punzie, "Fess up," finished Merida.

Jack furrowed his brows, "Fess what up?"

"Lad, neither of us were born yesterday! We know ye went to see Elsa after ye left. We jus' wanna know what happened."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Does it really matter?"

"Anna told us, about everything while you were gone," said Rapunzel.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Elsa isn't who she always used to be. Over the years, she's gained control over her magic. Not a lot, just enough for her to learn how to not harm people. This is all except for when she's angry or sad, when she's, in her own words "not in control." The last person, besides Anna, of course, to try to talk to Elsa when she was in that state, ended up frozen solid for a week! We just want to know why you're not frozen solid too."

Jack didn't feel like telling them what happened with Elsa. He was talking to some of the biggest gossipers in the whole school right now. "I stopped the ice and snow she shot at me with my own magic," he said simply and shrugged.

Merida and Punzie frowned, "Anything else happen?"

"No, I tried to calm her down but she was just saying mean things so I assumed she was fine and I started to say mean things back."

Rapunzel shook her head in disgust. Merida spoke up, "The Lassie was never fine."

Jack shrugged and earned disapproval from the both of them.

"We're going to leave now. Maybe you should use this alone time to think about what a jerk you've been today," said Rapunzel before Merida pulled her out of the dorm so she wouldn't say any more.

 _That's alright_ , thought Jack, _I'd rather them think I was terrible to her than know what really happened._

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK, KN-KNOCK KNOCK (Anna's special knock from the movie)

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa called out.

Despite Elsa's protest, Anna slowly opened the door, peeking over the side.

"Hey, Els."

"Anna, I thought I told you to go away."

"You did, but that doesn't matter." Elsa rolled her eyes, but knowing Anna wouldn't leave, she scooted over on her bed to make room for Anna. Elsa pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Anna sat down on the bed right next to Elsa, not taking her eyes off of her.

"Is everyone… are they okay?" Elsa asked hesitantly, not making eye contact with her younger sister.

Anna smiled and nodded, "Everyone is fine. I told them everything." Elsa's eyes quickly dashed to Anna's. "It's okay Els, they understand. It's not like we didn't already have one snowmaker in the group, so they're all fine with it and they understand why you chose to hide it."

Elsa sighed and rested her head on her knees and frowned.

" _Elsaaa._ Everything is fine, you can talk to the group later and explain it for yourself. Everybody loves you still, don't listen to what Jack said before. Everything is okay."

"I know," Elsa said quietly. "And I wasn't listening to what Jack said in your dorm."

"Okay, so pick up your head and smile and laugh," Anna begged.

"Anna… not right now," Elsa groaned.

"Yes, right now and don't you think- oh!" A buzz came from Anna's back pocket. She pulled out her phone to see Kristoff had been texting and calling her for quite a while.

"Um- I have to go," Anna said while getting up, not looking away from her phone. She started to back up to the door. "But we _will_ get back to this!" Anna's voice got louder.

When the door closed, Elsa let out another sigh. She sprawled out on her bed on her back, laying in a five-star position and closed her eyes. As she did so, ice and snow shot from her hands and feet and covered a large portion of the room. Elsa silently cried. Ever since her outburst, Elsa couldn't gain any control. It was getting worse. Elsa was scared, to say the least.

 _The ice can stay on the wall. It's only going to be replaced by more snow during the night._

As she fell asleep, the bed slowly started to cover with a layer of ice.

* * *

He knew she was scared, it was written all over her face even though she tried to hide it. If she was scared of herself, she would never have control. That was the first lesson he taught himself; don't let fear control you.

He flew through the cool autumn air, flying around campus, making his way over to her dorm building that was on the other side of campus.

He found the building and made his way to the eighth story, the fourth window to the left. Don't ask how he knew, he just did. It's not like he flew to her dorm window every so often to see her.

He looked in to see her tossing and turning. He knew she was in pain. Even in her sleep, her eyebrows were furrowed together and her lips were pressed together in a frown.

Out of nowhere, she shot up from the bed and sat up, ice shooting everywhere. She was panting, her stomach moving in and out rapidly. She looked around the room to see ice everywhere. She was so scared of herself.

He needed to leave, he needed to get a grip. He needed to pull himself from the window before he felt any more pity for her. Just a tad more pity and he may do something completely out of character. He had to fly away. _Five more seconds,_ he told himself. _Five more seconds then I fly away and never ever think to come to her window again._

 _Five…_ She had pulled her knees up to her chest. _Four…_ Her hands had woven into her hair as she yanked on it. _Three..._ She bit her lip and shook her head trying to fight off tears. He couldn't watch her anymore. It hurt his heart to see her like this.

Without thinking, Jack burst through Elsa's dorm window and ran over to her bed. By now, Elsa was sobbing and could barely see. Jack was sitting behind her in a second, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsa's sobbing grew louder. Jack pushed Elsa's head against his chest and rocked her back and forth.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. She started to sniffle and wipe her eyes. Jack turned her face to look up at him. Her crystalized eyes were pleading. He gave her a sad smile before focusing his eyes on the tears rolling down her cheeks, starting to freeze over. He wiped them away with his thumb and caressed her cheek. He brought her face to his and kissed her temple, then he kissed the spot between her eyebrows, and then her other temple.

He gave her one more smile before getting up from the bed and making his way towards the window. Before he got too far, a small hand latched onto his wrist. It was cold and soft. He turned around. Elsa was looking at him, her eyes still pleading. This time, they were begging him to stay.

"Please," she whispered. Jack nodded and sat back down on the bed. She lied down on her side and turned away from him. Jack followed her down and wrapped his arm around her waist. Their legs wove together in a jumble of limbs. Elsa scooted back, closer to Jack. "Thank you," she whispered. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Elsa easily fell asleep, and so did Jack.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter!

Please leave reviews!

Kisses 3


End file.
